The Magic of Christmas eve
by Aquamarine99
Summary: Three Christmas eve's, Two Best Friends, One Kiss.


A/N: Merry Christmas my lovely readers :) Use this wonderful day as a chance to heal old wounds, forgive but never forget ;) Now let's get on with this story before I start ranting! Once again, MERRY CHRISTMAS~~!

P.S. I wrote this on a whim so don't expect too much :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasameki Koto or any of its characters.

* * *

**Middle School - Friendship**

On the eve of Christmas, as the sun slowly began its descend, taking all shreds of warmth with it, 2 middle school students trudged along a pavement with snow covered grass on either side. They walked side by side so that their shoulders would occasionally brush against each other, but neither cared. They were both too preoccupied with keeping themselves warm as they hurriedly marched towards their homes, a short walk from the supermarket they had just visited.

Ushio rubbed her hands together, exhaling into them in an attempt to warm them up. It worked, for about 2 seconds before the icy coldness came back to numb her fingers. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips pale from the bitter cold as her thin scarf didn't do much good against the frosty winter air.

"Are you cold?" Sumika asked but regretted it instantly. She furrowed her brows and lowered her gaze to the ground, "That was a stupid question. Of course you're cold."

Ushio watched her companion with slight amusement. The once awkward, stiff and unapproachable class representative had gradually began thawing out to reveal a cuter, more naive and caring side that no one but Ushio ever got the chance to witness time and time again. She giggled at the thought, cutting Sumika's grumbling off.

"Sorry. I meant to ask, are you alright?" Sumika questioned, serious grey eyes staring deeply into gleaming bronze ones.

Ushio smiled, her chest filled with warmth, something that only her tall friend could cause, "If I say I'm not alright, what then?"

Despite Ushio's teasing tone, Sumika's face remained serious. In fact, her eyes grew thoughtful as she considered Ushio's question with all urgency, "I could lend you my coat. It's bigger and warmer than yours."

"Then what about you? You'll catch a cold."

"I haven't fallen sick in many years." Sumika responded coolly, beginning to slip her jacket off when Ushio frantically stopped her.

"I was just joking! I'm okay! We're almost there, anyway." Ushio laughed, smiling gratefully at her best friend, "You're so selfless and kind, Sumi-chan. If we were in an all girl's school, I'm sure you'd have your own fan club."

Sumika snorted, "What makes you think I'd be kind to them?" she said truthfully and without hesitation.

Ushio's eyes shimmered with platonic affection, "Aww," she cooed, "Sumi-chan's only ever nice to me?"

Sumika blushed and muttered under her breath, so softly that Ushio only barely heard it, "Of course... 'Cause you're my best friend. Why would I be nice to any one else?"

"Awww, Sumi-chan, you're so sweet!" Ushio beamed, "That makes me feel so special."

"You are special." Sumika stated earnestly. With her brows furrowed, she met Ushio's gaze, making sure the shorter girl could see that she sincerely meant what she said, "You are special, Kazama." she repeated.

With a warm heart, Ushio momentarily forgot about the icy weather, but it seems her best friend didn't. Grabbing both of Ushio's white hands, she shoved them into her coat, against her body before draping her arm around the stunned girl's shoulders, pulling her close.

Not needing words, Ushio leaned into her taller friend. Her hands rested against Sumika's abdomen, taking in the warmth that brought more blood back into her fingers. She buried her face into Sumika's shoulder, letting her nose thaw out and her eyes slide shut, relishing the heat that her best friend so willingly shared with her.

"Thank you, Sumi-chan." Ushio whispered faintly, enjoying the weight of Sumika's hand on her shoulder and feeling that one part of her shoulder warm up as well.

Sumika grunted in acknowledgement. Their walk didn't last long before Ushio's apartment came into view and the shorter girl reluctantly pulled away from Sumika, instantly feeling the chilly air bite her exposed skin.

"Thanks for accompanying me to and from the supermarket." Ushio smiled, not wanting to leave just yet.

"It's not a big deal. I'll see you when school starts then." Sumika turned to leave.

"M-merry Christmas, Sumi-chan!" Ushio waved with a large grin.

Sumika looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow, "It's Christmas today?"

"It's the eve of Christmas, you dummy! The 24th of December!"

"Then Merry Christmas to you too, Kazama."

"See you soon, Sumi-chan!" Ushio waved excitedly while Sumika sighed and smiled at her silliness, and continued her walk back home.

A few years later, when both girls entered junior high, everything changed between them. Sumika stopped openly displaying her affection for the other girl after she discovered that she was in love with her, while Ushio started to get along with other students and stopped relying completely on Sumika. They grew older and inevitably grew apart.

* * *

**High School - Love**

"It's Christmas, Murasame-kun! Christmas is a time for joy and celebration! To give presents and spread happiness far and wide!" Tomoe exclaimed, her lover, Miyako nodded firmly in agreement by her side.

"Right, right, I got it. You've been saying the same line at least 10 times since we started eating." Sumika grumbled, chewing on the last french fry on her tray while the others looked on with mild amusement.

"You're hopeless, Murasame-kun. I cannot believe you don't celebrate Christmas!" Tomoe sat back down with a huff before she turned her attention to Ushio, "What about you, Kazama-kun?"

"Normally, my brother and I would prepare a big meal together, but I'm not doing anything this year since he won't be around. There's a deadline coming up." Ushio smiled, hoping to hide the disappointment she felt at the prospect of spending a Christmas eve dinner alone.

"I wish you guys could come to my house, but my dad won't let me have friends over while he's out hosting the company's annual Christmas Ball. I'm sorry, Kazama-kun." Tomoe growled, crossing her arms with distaste.

"It's okay. It's not like this'll be the first time he's busy on Christmas eve." Ushio laughed slightly before changing the topic, "So what does your family do on this Christmas Ball?"

"Oh you know, the usual, food, drinks, dancing, fancy suits and dresses. Boring stuff. Which is why I want you guys to come! If I'm busy entertaining you guys, I won't be able to attend his stupid event! Just he wait until I'm older!"

Tomoe went on for the rest of their lunch until it was time they said their goodbyes and went home.

"She sure is excited." Sumika commented as she and Ushio headed back towards their houses.

"It is Christmas eve." Ushio smiled, gloved hands buried deep in her pockets, seeking warmth. She eyed Sumika's swinging hands and wondered if it would be okay for her to hold it.

"We're not even westerners, much less Christians. Why celebrate a holiday that isn't even ours?"

"It's called being festive, Sumi-chan!" Ushio giggled and moved closer to hug the taller girl's arm. She noticed how her best friend stiffened up and her cheeks turned red but she waved it off as surprise and blamed the cold.

"You and your brother have always celebrated it?"

"Yep! Every year. Even when our parents were still around."

"Huh." Sumika fell silent, losing herself to her thoughts until they reached Ushio's apartment, "Well, guess this is it."

Ushio was hesitant as she released Sumika and stepped away, "Do you want to come in? My brother won't be home tonight."

"Maybe another time. I have something I need to do." Sumika looked around as if in a hurry and missed the look of disappointment that flashed past Ushio's eyes.

"Okay then. Merry Christmas, Sumi-chan."

"Yeah, Merry Christmas." Sumika said dismissively, checking her wristwatch, "I'll see you around then."

Ushio watched with sad eyes as her best friend took off towards her home. She turned away glumly when she could no longer see the tall girl and grumpily trudged up the stairs to her house, not looking forward to spending Christmas eve alone.

* * *

Hours later, as the moon shone brilliantly over the snow covered town, Sumika stood in front of Ushio's apartment door, panting as she caught her breath. When she did, she rang the doorbell and waited patiently for her best friend to open the door.

"Sumi-chan?" Ushio raised an eyebrow, opening the door wider, "What're you doing here?"

"M-merry Christmas, Kazama." Sumika looked to the side as she held a red present box tied with silver, white ribbons, out for Ushio to take.

Ushio stared dumfounded at the gift box before she slowly accepted it. It was unexpectedly heavy, she realised as her curiosity spiked and her eyes began to water.

"Wha-why're you crying?" Sumika panicked.

Ushio wiped her eyes and grinned, "I'm just so happy. Thank you, Sumi-chan."

Scratching the back of her head nervously, Sumika blabbered, "I-I only just bought it just now so don't expect too much. I'm not very familiar with all this Christmas stuff, but Hachi did mention that it's a time people give each other presents and joy or whatnot."

"Thank you, Sumi-chan, thank you so much. D-do you want to come in?" Ushio noticed the bulky bag Sumika was carrying and asked, "What's in that bag?" she couldn't keep the child-like excitement from her tone and Sumika caught on.

"You only get one present you greedy girl." Sumika laughed as she followed Ushio into the warmer interiors and placed the bag onto the dining table, "Since my family doesn't celebrate, I thought, why not come here to celebrate with you."

"You didn't have to." Ushio mumbled half-heartedly, watching as Sumika unpacked the bag, revealing containers of home cooked food.

"Your brother's at work tonight, and you two actually do have a Christmas eve dinner every year, so it would be a pity if you had to spend tonight alone."

"Thank you, Sumi-chan." Ushio stood opposite Sumika and smiled gratefully at her best friend.

Sumika grinned back before the 2 of them sat down and enjoyed their dinner together, chatting, laughing and teasing each other all night long. When they had finished, Ushio spent the remainder of the night telling Sumika about the origin of Christmas.

"Thank you for keeping me company tonight, Sumi-chan. I really do appreciate it." Ushio confessed.

"Don't mention it." Sumika smiled, "I'll be off then. Merry Christmas, Kazama."

As Sumika began walking down the corridor, Ushio heard her phone beep, signalling that the clock had just struck 12. It was Christmas.

"Sumi-chan!" Ushio called, running out into the hallway barefooted.

"Yea-" Sumika froze, her body half turned to Ushio as her eyes were glued to the girl's face inches from her own and the pair of warm lips that touched her cheek softly, setting it ablaze.

"Merry Christmas. I didn't get you a present, so that'll have to do for now. I'll make it up to you next year!" Ushio stepped down from her tiptoes and raced back to her warm apartment, giving Sumika one final wave before she closed the door.

Sumika couldn't believe what had just happened. Her hand reached up to touch the burning cheek that Ushio had just kissed.

"It wasn't a dream... She actually kissed me on the cheek." Sumika's smile stretched from ear to ear. She pumped her fist into the air before beginning her joyful journey back home with a happy spring in every step that caused onlookers to stare at her oddly.

* * *

**University - Soul Mates**

It was Christmas eve once again. Snow flitted down from the dark skies above as the folks of Umegae went on with their usual routines. To most, it was just another cold, wintry night. But to some, it was a night of celebration.

So it is no surprise that in the quiet town of Umegae, some houses were decorated with twinkling red and green lights, had trees set up in the corner of the living room whose branches supported sparkling baubles, elegant tree toppers and colourful garlands that went round and round the Christmas tree, and had snowmen standing guard outside with carrots for noses and twigs for arms.

It was in one such house where 6 young women, university students, were singing and laughing as Christmas music poured from the speakers situated around the spacious living room. It was the home of Hachisuka Tomoe.

Sprawled out drunkenly on the long couches in the Hachisuka mansion was the hostess herself, Tomoe, Miyako, Sumika, Ushio, Azusa and Kiyori. All of them had slightly tinted pink cheeks and a glass of wine in their hands as some sang their hearts out while others laughed at their horrible off-tune voices.

"All I want for Christmas is YOOUUU!" Azusa shrieked, her voice cracking towards the end as the song came to a close and 'Jingle Bells' started up next. Azusa collapsed onto the couch, her head landing in Kiyori's lap as the brunette sighed happily, too busy munching on her curry bun to notice Azusa's head resting in her lap.

Clapping and cheering, Tomoe and Miyako raised their glasses in Azusa's direction before taking a sip of their drinks. On a couch adjacent to the love seat Tomoe and Miyako were cuddled up on, Ushio leaned against Sumika, her head tucked snugly into the crook of Sumika's neck.

"All I want for Christmas is you." Ushio grinned crookedly at Sumika, her fingers moving up to trace Sumika's lips lazily.

Sumika laughed, her cheeks flushed, as she tightened her grip on her best friend, too drunk to feel neither hesitation nor embarrassment.

Suddenly, a high-pitched screech reached their ears and all eyes turned to look out the window just as the firework exploded, momentarily lighting up the dark night.

"I wanna see fireworks!" Azusa abruptly exclaimed, rushing over towards the front door and throwing it open just as another firecracker went off, its brilliant sparkles dancing against the starless night.

The others stumbled after Azusa to stare in awe at the display of fireworks, seconds before midnight. It was cold outside but the alcohol in their systems helped to keep them from shivering. Regardless, Ushio and Sumika took this opportunity to snuggle against each other, the wine causing them to lose their inhibitions.

With both arms wrapped around Sumika's waist, Ushio felt completely at ease. Sumika too, was contented as she held her secret crush intimately close and together, they admired the flashing lights in the skies above. They were so comfortable in each other's arms that it never occurred to them that maybe, the other wasn't completely inebriated. That perhaps, there was a chance of the other remembering the details of tonight. Remembering them as clear as day when they woke the next morning.

Blame it on the alcohol. Blame it on the intoxicating happiness they felt or on the magic of Christmas eve, because in truth, both girls couldn't care less to worry about such trivialities and risk shattering the loving moment they currently shared.

But it is a fact that both girls weren't drunk at all. They were tipsy, at most, but both could still think properly as they cuddled against each other and drank in the beauty of the moment wholeheartedly. After all, when worst comes to the worst and morning arrives, along with what had happened the night before, they could justify that it was just innocent cuddling and had meant nothing by their intimate actions. In other words, they could brush it off, blame the cold and get on with their lives, living in secrecy until the next opportunity reveals itself.

"Ngaw, is that all?" Miyako whined, clutching her lover close.

"I guess so. It was well worth tolerating the cold." Tomoe mumbled and started making her way inside. With a high tolerance for alcohol that came with years of practise, Tomoe couldn't help but notice how close the 2 'platonic' friends were behaving while pretending to be drunk out of their minds. The sight made her grin hopelessly at the pair.

Azusa and Kiyori followed after Tomoe and Miyako and soon after, so did Sumika and Ushio. But as they walked through the doorway, Tomoe hollered, "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

The pair were snapped out of their own world where only they exist, to look warily at Tomoe. They saw the shorthaired women point above their heads and glanced up at the few green twigs that hung from the doorframe, held up by a red ribbon. All pretence was thrown out the window as they gawked at the mistletoe dangling inches above their heads.

The thought, _could we really brush this off to the side if we actually kiss tonight? _sailed through both their suddenly sharp minds.

"Kiss her!" Azusa hollered uncharacteristically loud as she started pursing her lips and making kissing noises, not helping the suddenly tensed pair at all.

Tomoe noticed and grinned, "It's a mistletoe so you two have to kiss!" she slurred, pretending to be drunk to hopefully ease their worries.

Sumika wanted to protest, but did she really? This was an opportunity that she had always dreamed of, fantasized about, and now it was staring her in the face and she was only just having second thoughts.

Ushio too was facing a similar dilemma, having already learnt about her best friend's feeling towards her and realising that she too harboured something in return, during their high school days. But this was a step that she feared, a move that could shatter the close friendship they currently shared and were contented with. Or were they?

Staring up into silver eyes, Ushio saw the doubt there and smiled. Tomoe looked on from the side lines, her head swimming with excitement as Ushio went on her tiptoes and Sumika leaned down to meet her. Azusa had long since lost interest and was pouring herself another drink with Kiyori standing next to her, her eyelids drooping.

As the 2 best friend's lips met for the first time ever, Tomoe let loose a howl of victory, cheering and hooting the lip-locked pair. Azusa immediately joined in on the screaming, not really knowing why she was cheering but doing so regardless.

But Ushio and Sumika didn't hear them. All they could hear and feel were each other. They were in their own world as Tomoe, Azusa, the mistletoe, the blaring Christmas music faded into an insignificant hum in the background.

They parted a while later, out of breath and as they stared affectionately into each others very clear and obviously not drunk eyes, they knew their friendship was over and that whatever blossomed in its place, depended completely on their next move.

"I love you." the words were past her lips before she had even realised she had spoken them out loud, but she didn't regret them one bit as she saw tenderness and bliss fill the other woman's eyes.

"I love you, too." Ushio and Sumika held each other, beaming with happiness and love that was contagious and affected all the other occupants in the room.

"FELIZ NAVIDAD TO YOU ALL!" Azusa wailed in the background as the song came on.

"Aye, Aoi-kun!" Tomoe beamed, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. Twirling her lover across the room to the centre of the living room, the 6 close friends danced and sung the night away.

_~Feliz Navidad~_

_~Prospero año y felicidad~_

_~I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas~_

_~I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas~_

_~I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas~_

_~From the bottom of my_ heart~

* * *

A/N: Yayy! All I want for Christmas is...A REVIEW! ;D Nah, I'm only HALF joking, HALF joking, go celebrate with your loved ones! Ho ho ho~ Merry Christmas!


End file.
